Monster
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Basado en la canción homónima de Lady Gaga... Si quizá yo lo había podrido a él, pero él era el monstruo, uno que me había comido el corazón y la voluntad. Un amor tan grande e inusual que se quema en perjuicio...One shot!


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia es propiedad intelectual del seudónimo Lilith's angel del cual soy dueña XD

Monster

Mírame a mí

Aún no cumplo la mayoría de edad.

Siempre he llevado una vida correcta, donde todo está en orden y con cada cosa en su lugar, jamás me salté una clase o le falte al respeto a mis mayores. Siempre he sido el modelo ideal de hija que todos quisieran tener

Míralo a él

Es un profesor, aquel individuo al que los padres encomiendan a bien a sus hijos. Un amigo leal, un colega incomparable y uno de los mejores profesores que he conocido. Pero ¡Cuidado! Porque en su descripción quizá también deba agregar que es un hombre buscado en el libro bingo, un estratega valioso, y un enemigo peligroso

¿Quién diría que ese admirable hombre atraería miradas despectivas?

A pesar de haber poseído una intachable reputación por años, de ser dueño, de un espíritu altruista, de su natural encanto, de ser tan admirado

"Mira que corromper a esa jovencita"-

"Que escándalo… Es…"

Miradas desdeñosas y malas habladas rondan cerca de él, ojos que juzgan e interrogan

"… Verdaderamente"

"Un lobo con disfraz y no otra cosa"

Pero lo que la gente no podía siquiera imaginarse, era que tal vez era yo la que lo había podrido a él

Él… no era sencillamente inocente en cualquier caso, después de todo era por su culpa que yo había cambiado tanto. Sí, él tiene la culpa de que yo dejara ver al mundo la leonesa que en realidad yo era, el tenía toda la culpa por haberme comido el corazón. Él era el culpable de que yo no pudiera ver a los mozos de mi edad más allá de críos insensatos, en su presencia y aún con su mera imagen rondando mi pensamiento es imposible ver a ningún otro hombre… o ser humano con mayor importancia que él

Él es todo lo que queda en este mundo, sólo me quedan ojos para él y todo lo que existe alrededor suyo, pierde brillo, pierde color

… tan diferente, tan único tan… como la primera vez que lo vi, porque cuando lo conocí y sólo pude pensar…

_** .-**_

_**-Sakura no deberías dejar que Amy te moleste-**_

"_**Puede hacer con su tiempo lo que le plazca" pensó la peli rosada**_

_**-¿No dices nada Sakura?**_

_**-Es sólo que… en realidad no me importa- responde en falsa timidez, para esconder su incomodidad ante el concepto amiga**_

"_**Ninguno de ellos en absoluto" confiesa honestamente su inner **_

_**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- La mira con extrañeza ante esa pregunta- ¿Cómo no va a importarte que…**_

_**Los ojos jade, que habían dejado de prestarle atención a la rubia desde hace mucho, se posaron repentinamente en un joven apuesto de cabellos platinos, tenía cubierta la cara pero aún así se notaba que era guapo. Tenía ese característico gesto propio de las personas llenas de seguridad y suficiencia, miraba a los demás con desdén, como tratando de comprender sus sencillas mentes. Jugaba con ellos, pero en su trato intentaba mostrarse lo más cordialmente hipócrita que podía.**_

_**Lo miró como a ningún otro antes, por fin un ser que captaba su atención, un ser que utilizaba una máscara de tela, pero no una máscara social, no actuaba para los demás, solo era él y ni siquiera esperaba que los demás lo aceptarán siendo diferente, él era tan único, tan necesario, tan llamativo que daba por un hecho que con solo pasar los demás posarían sus ojos en el, bien sabía el ninja copia que su sarcasmo y poder atraerían aunque fuera por celos, envidia, conveniencia o necesidad esa aceptación que los demás le otorgaban a regañadientes.**_

_**Él era sencillamente, el ser más maravilloso que podría haber conocido. Él no era como todos los demás**_

_**-Ino-chan ¿Quién es él?- se atrevió a preguntar carcomida de la curiosidad **_

_**-Amm es un profesor de aquí-afirmó ella sin darle mucho interés al asunto, pero sorprendiéndose de sobre manera porque Sakura se interesara en alguien **_

_**-¿Enserio? Nunca lo he visto dar clases- quería… anhelaba…deseaba saber más **_

_**-Eso es porque no acepta a ningún equipo simplemente no son lo suficiente para don perfecto el poseedor de más de mil jutsus- se burlo la rubia, tratando de desestimarlo y recuperar de nueva cuenta la atención de su amiga**_

"_**Claro que no, la gente ordinaria… es aburrida"**_

_**-A mi me da un poco de miedo- confesaron los ojos azules **_

_**-¿Cómo podría ser eso?- le cuestiono perdida en los movimientos del shinobi**_

" _**Es estúpido pensar algo así… alguien como él solo puede causar admiración…Es tan… diferente… diferente… por fin alguien diferente"**_

_**-Es tan cruel con los estudiantes- se quejaba su amiga**_

"_**Ja. Propio de alguien que conoce bien ese dolor" le repugnaron las palabras de la chica a su lado**_

_**-¿Por qué no puede ser como los demás profesores?**_

_**-¿Sabes su nombre?- prefirió preguntar antes de contestarle algo impropio a la fémina. Algo como " es la imbecilidad más grande que he escuchado"**_

_**-el dueño del sharingan izquierdo: Hatake Kakashi- dijo por fin en tono honorable **_

_**-Hatake…kakashi nee-**_

_**Fin flashback**_

…único

Y yo no encontré una denominación lo suficientemente descriptiva para llamar a ese monumento, era tan extraordinario encontrar a alguien interesante por fin. Me convertí en su alumna, y poco a poco le hice entrar a la cueva del lobo, hasta perderse… yo lo perdí a el por qué lo deseaba más que a cualquier cosa pero él…

…Él es al que llaman monstruo

Quizá si sea un monstruo. Si uno que me mordió el corazón y se lo tragó entero

Él era todo un enigma, tan quebrado y destruido por dentro, un ser que había amado y lo había perdido todo, un ser que mostraba con orgullo sus cicatrices, tan sabio, tan sarcástico, tan cínico…

… y solo yo me he acercado lo suficiente para notarlo, solo él me ha dejado a mí acercarme

-es mi chica- dice él y es… todo lo que dice ante esas aburridas miradas cargadas de espanto y perjuicio social que se posan sobre nosotros al caminar de la mano

Es hermoso y solo yo lo he visto por completo

No sé cómo llamarlo, algo me dice que no hay palabras para describirlo

-La más hermosa de las chicas para mí- me dice en la intimidad sin saber que en realidad no es una dulce chica la que está a su lado, sin saber que en realidad hay un monstruo yaciendo al lado suyo, uno de cabellos rosados, y ojos jade que a base de besos y embrujos cantados a caricias y promesas de amor le robo el corazón para no devolvérselo nunca. Sí un monstruo que le hace gritar cada noche su nombre, que lo hace arder en fuego al posar sus diminutas manos cerca de él, un monstruo que con dotes nocturnas le hace jurarle amor eterno

Él entusiasmado acepta el trato y una vez más yace al lado de su monstruo aguantando prejuicios y miradas… una noche más… una más Y después se comerá mi corazón dejando nada para el resto del mundo

Xxx

Fin

Xxx

Wow que hermoso amor ¿No? Un amor tan grande e inusual que se quema en perjuicio. Aya yai

Bueno amm espero su opinión, y como siempre un fuerte abrazo de parte de yo El Angel de Lilith Ja ne!


End file.
